


build me up, buttercup

by goshozome



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Ibuki & Peko also, day 1: beach/fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshozome/pseuds/goshozome
Summary: “You should talk to her, Fuyuhiko.” she repeated, seating herself down. “I’ll look after your belongings.”Fuyuhiko opened his mouth, but after looking back at Peko and receiving something akin to a stern glance, he decided to shut it again. “Tch. Fine, if you’ll stop bugging me.”“It only took 6 months for you to say that.”rare-pair week day 1: beaches/fireworks.





	build me up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> WEW this is the first thing ive posted in over a year feels bad
> 
> i posted this on tumblr but i get that the font on my blog may not be accessible for everyone, so i posted it here too. this is for the SHSL rarepair week, day 1 prompt which is beaches/fireworks.
> 
> if you would like to participate, the link is here: https://danganrarepairweek.tumblr.com

"Talk to her.”  


Fuyuhiko didn’t even need to look to see where Peko stood behind him; close enough to hear, far enough to not attract any unnecessary attention. Instead, he kept his gaze on the shoreline - the sun was beginning to set low, casting orange and purple across the ocean.  


He thought that Chiaki had decided on a perfect time for the party they had planned, though he’d never dream of saying that out loud.  


He frowned, “What’re you playing at, Peko?” - he knew exactly what she meant, but he wasn’t ready to touch upon that subject just yet.  


Peko gave away the briefest twitch of her mouth and pushed her sunglasses up. “You know exactly what I mean.” is all she returned with, glancing ahead.  


Reluctantly, Fuyuhiko shifted his gaze over to where Sonia and Ibuki were placing down fireworks.  


“You should talk to her, Fuyuhiko.” she repeated, seating herself down. “I’ll look after your belongings.”  


Fuyuhiko opened his mouth, but after looking back at Peko and receiving something akin to a stern glance, he decided to shut it again. “Tch. Fine, if you’ll stop bugging me.”  


“It only took 6 months for you to say that.”  


Fuyuhiko simply stood up and brushed the sand off his legs. Peko smiled as she saw him walk over to Sonia.  


-  


“You want help with that?”  


Both Sonia and Ibuki glanced up to see Fuyuhiko standing over them. A grin crept over Ibuki’s face, while Sonia clapped her hands together and beamed. “Of course! Ibuki was going to take a break, so I would not mind a hand!”  


Fuyuhiko just blinked. Shit, he really was doing this.  


Ibuki winked at him and jumped up with more energy than one should have, leaving him alone with Sonia, who glanced expectantly at him.

   
Kneeling down to her level, Fuyuhiko took the box of fireworks. “So, what’re we doing now?”  


“Well, since Ibuki and I have managed to place down the first batch, I think you and I could light them!”  


“You sure your hair won’t catch fire?”  


Sonia laughed at this, a light yet warm sound that had Fuyuhiko red to his ears. She smiled at him and gestured to her hair - whilst it was normally long, she had braided it and piled it upon her head, save for two strands that she tucked behind her ears.  


“I think I am quite safe!  


-  
 

"Alright! On the count of three, we shall light these and then run like hell!"  
 

"Run... like hell? That's our plan?"  
 

Sonia nodded, practically oozing vigour. "Yes! It is vital that we run, since we want to be safe while we watch!"  


"So we're watching the fireworks together?"   


Fuyuhiko sensed Sonia's hesitation as she tucked and untucked a loose lock of her hair. "Of course! We are partners in crime, after all!"  
  
  
Sighing, Fuyuhiko reached for the box of matches. As endearing as it was, Sonia still hadn't gotten the hang of using the right phrases. He hadn't realized that he'd voiced those thoughts until Sonia laughed again, her smile reaching her eyes. Nagito was right - she really  _was_ enchanting.  
  
  
And then, the sudden realization that he was going to be watching the fireworks with Sonia hit him.   


...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
(He reminded himself to find a way to thank Peko later.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! i listened to build me up buttercup by the foundations whilst i wrote this, which is the source of the title.
> 
> this is almost completely unedited, as i wanted to try just writing nonstop and posting what i wrote without fussing over it too much, as i don't really want to force myself too much - i'm somewhat proud with the results :)
> 
> contacts are:  
> tumblr - kashimakoichiro  
> twt - goshozome


End file.
